eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.40
New Event: Carnival of Madness The Carnival of Madness is here! During the Carnival of Madness event, each game will have a different rule taken from random Gauntlet Bosses, played on a special Halloween playmat! The Carnival of Madness event begins on Friday, October 26 and lasts through Friday, November 2. Pale Rider Avatars During the Carnival of Madness event, the Pale Rider premium avatars will return to the store for a limited time! The Pestilence, Death, Famine and War premium avatars will be available for 300 gems each, or claim all four for 900 gems! Get yours before the clock strikes midnight! Bug Fixes General *The selection hitbox for the “Mute Opponent” button was misaligned, causing users to have trouble selecting the option. This issue has been resolved. *The Fire Wing campaign missions were updated to resolve an issue where some visual assets would appear as empty or missing. *Fixed an issue where the Message of the Day would fail to load in some situations. *Improvements and optimizations to the pack opening screen. *The “He’s Back” achievement should now correctly display in the Profile and on the playmat. *Improvements to the “Add Power” feature in deckbuilder. *Influence icons would sometimes fail to display on the playmat. This issue has been resolved. *Fixed several visual issues with the Wyatt and Vara premium avatars. *Mobile: Long pressing on a card tile in deckbuilder will no longer remove it from the deck list. *Decklists should no longer re-order or rearrange themselves in the Deck select screen. *Resolved an issue where cards would present incorrectly when being created or destroyed in the collection scene. *Tournaments: Fixed an issue where remaining runs towards the leaderboard were not updating correctly. *Several mission rules in Into Shadow should now function more reliably with Horde Plunderer and Spellcraft. *Improvements to how the Tournament Leaderboard displays the user’s current placement. *Switching languages on Android no longer require a client restart. *Various gamepad fixes and improvements Card Fixes *Vara, Vengeance-Seeker will now properly gain +2/+2 and Deadly if the only enemy unit leaves play before her trigger resolves. *Kaleb's Choice will now correctly display prompt text in the card reveal window. *Fixed an issue where Rockslide would not be able to deal damage to a single target when it was being cast by an effect. *Campfire Watchman should no longer be missing its premium VFX. *Reality Shift will now function more reliably with Aegis. *Tavrod, Auric Broker’s discard effect will no longer show cards being discarded under the player’s hand. *Brenn, Chronicler of Ages should now function correctly with Tome of Repetition. *Vital Arcana’s card text should now be consistent across all languages. *Fixed an issue where Nictotraxian, if drawn from the Void, would briefly present created cards to the opponent. *In some cases, Fencing Master’s ability would trigger multiple times. This has been resolved. *Torgov, Icecap Trader has been updated to be a Hero unit. *Improvements to Wyatt, Junk Collector’s ability VFX. *Fixed an issue where Curiox, Insatiable Seeker’s VFX would sometimes not play correctly.